


From the Other Side

by protectoroffaeries



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Literally everyone but Laura is only mentioned, This is not a recent work but i feel attached to it for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your mother would be proud. Both of them.” Laura Moser can still see Dexter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> This TV show is so dark, but this almost borders sweet. Um, sorry for that. For some reason whenever I tried to write for this fandom, I could only write from the perspective of Laura Moser, which is weird because she's always been dead, but there you go. This is my favorite of the ones I wrote.

Laura likes Rita.

She watches her sons throughout their entire lives. She weeps over what they’ve become. The monsters that have grown inside them; she blames herself for them. The only time she ever looks away from what she created is when Dexter takes that knife to Brian. She can’t watch her baby kill her other baby.

But, as much as it hurts, she thinks it was good for Dexter. She thinks it helped him grow emotionally. That’s always been a trouble spot for him, but she’s glad to see him working through it.

Debra helps. Laura’s grateful that Harry’s daughter took to her son so easily. That she treats him like her own flesh and blood. He needs that in his life.

But, Laura likes Rita. She thinks that her daughter-in-law is really the person who’s going to change Dexter for the better, if anyone can do it. Or maybe that baby they have on the way. Laura has a hunch that it’ll be a boy, but she’s not sure yet. Regardless, she knows that having a baby creates a whole new mindset, a new view of the world. Maybe Dexter will see one where he doesn’t feel the need to kill.

Laura is doubtful, but she hopes anyway.


End file.
